


Team GRIM vs. Team RWBY

by Flexor



Series: Have My People Meet Your People [5]
Category: RWBY, World of Warcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 01:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5398073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flexor/pseuds/Flexor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that we've had the sex, let's have some violence. This is my traditional "have my people meet your people" story, where (in this case), Griggin, Raven, Interalia, and the rarely seen Mira of Almadan go out to the Vytal Festival and do battle with none other than Team RWBY. Sadly, nobody told the Redridge gang whether this is a duel to the death or not. "World of hurt" is an appropriate phrase here.</p>
<p>In a break with my recent offerings, this one is almost completely family-friendly.</p>
<p>In the Green corner: Team GRIM.<br/>Griggin (Gnome): Master daemonology warlock.<br/>Raven (Human): Combat rogue.<br/>Interalia (Gnome): Subtlety Rogue.<br/>Mira (Night-elf): Restoration druid healer.</p>
<p>In the red corner: Team RWBY.<br/>Ruby Rose (Human): Team leader, sniper, slicer, and dicer.<br/>Weiss Schnee (Human): Magical specialist and glyph wrangler.<br/>Blake Belladonna (Cat Faunus): Melee and ranged damage.<br/>Yang Xiao Long (Human): Brawler and Tank.</p>
<p>3... 2... 1... Begin!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team GRIM vs. Team RWBY

"O dear."

Griggin Steambender slapped the dust off his cloak and gathered himself up. It looked like their transport had gone terribly wrong again, and once more crossed the strands of the Twisting Nethers. All round him, his companions were also picking themselves up. He picked up his staff and walked over to Interalia, his daughter-in-law and mother of Griggin's grandchild Aubrey, to give her a hand up.

"Are you alright?"

Interalia grinned and leapt to her feet. She quickly checked her black leather armour. "I'm fine. What about Scary Chick?"

Raven, like Interalia clothed in black leather, a vicious pair of daggers at her side, sat up and rubbed her head. "Scary Chick is fine." She pointed at the fourth member of their happy group. "Who's she?"

A green robe was spread out on the ground. As they watched, it rose up and formed the slender tall form of a Night-elven woman. "I am Mira of Almadan, Healer of the Cenarion Circle. Greetings, fellow travellers."

Griggin bowed, and introduced his family and friend. "Do you know where we are?"

They looked round. They were in a very large theater, filled to the brim with people. They all seemed to be cheering.

"What _is_ this place?" said interalia. "Hey! That's our _pictures_ up there! With our names, too."

"Aww, bad luck, shrimp," said Raven. "They got you from your bad side."

"It's straight on," said Interalia.

"Yeah."

Interalia hit Raven's leg. She wanted to hit her face, but being only three feet tall, she'd need to kick Raven's legs from under her, which would be overkill for a little dig.

"Interesting," said Mira. "There are four pictures on the other side as well. Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang. Such pretty names. Such pretty girls."

"I think we're about to enter in some sort of gladiatorial contest," said Griggin. "The question is, _how_ gladiatorial."

"A drinking contest," said Mira. "Until the first strokes fall, that will be my working hypothesis."

Raven looked round, pointed. "Hey guys. There's some people over there."

Mira looked, shielding her Elven eyes against the sun with a long, slender hand. "It's them." She sneered. "Armed to the teeth. There goes my hypothesis."

"I liked your hypothesis," said Raven. "I could do with a drink."

Interalia glanced at Griggin. "Want me to go and take a look, Boilerman?"

"Don't take the risk," said Griggin. He concentrated, and a few moments later, a disembodied floating eye popped into existence. With a motion of his finger, he sent it over to the other side of the arena. 

* * *

"Who are _they_?" Yang Xiao Long looked at the pictures of their opponents. "G.R.I.M. Team GRIM. That sounds a bit... dark." She gathered up her long hair and dropped it behind her back in a waterfall of gold. She quickly checked the action of her battle vambraces.

"I wonder what sort of academy they are from. I've never heard of Azeroth." Blake Belladonna rolled her shoulders and looked over to the other side. "Two of them are awfully small."

"Makes them harder to hit," said Ruby. She dropped her red hood, revealing a head of short black hair.

"I can't make out what sort of weapons they are using," said Weiss. "Two of them are carrying staffs, but they look almost ornamental. Almost like wizards."

"Oh well." Ruby pulled out her scythe and got ready to extend it. "We'll be fine. Just have to think on our feet."

Yang caught movement in the corner of her eye, and stared up.

"Um... Guys?"

Everybody looked where Yang was looking. A disembodied green glowing eye was floating some ten feet up in the air, turning left and right.

"I have a feeling we're being... watched," said Yang.

"Pull up your top," said Weiss.

"Get bent," said Yang.

"I'm gonna shoot it," said Blake. "All those in favour say aye."

"Aye."

"Aye."

"Aye."

"Good to know we see eye to eye on this," said Ruby.

Blake pulled out her weapon, switched it to pistol mode, aimed, and fired in one fluid well-practiced motion. The eye exploded in a rain of drops that evaporated before they reached the ground.

"I saw what you did there," said Weiss. 

* * *

Griggin screwed his eyes shut for a moment, and shook his head. Eyes of Kilrogg never had the Life Eternal. They were supposed to be disposable spies. That said, it always did give one a bit of a turn when one of them was destroyed.

"They are using mostly melee weapons, but some of them have ranged capabilities. What range, I can't say."

Mira looked up at the pictures of their opponents. "These are just _children_ ," she said. "Why are they in an arena with battle hardened fighters? None of them can be older than..." She made some mental calculations allowing for Human years. "Seventeen, eighteen or so."

"I already killed a man at that age," said Raven.

Mira gave her a look.

"He deserved it," said Raven. She grinned at Interalia. "Told me my tits were too small."

"And you only _killed_ him?" said Mira. "I would have tortured him for a week."

"It is gratifying to see that blood lust levels are at their optimum," said Griggin. "Let's not underestimate them. We'll try to keep them alive, but if it's them or us... does anyone know the answer?"

"Them," said Interalia. "Looking at cute corpses is way more fun than _them_ looking at _our_ corpses."

"They're all humans," said Raven. "Two of us are Gnomes. We should get a bonus member."

"Ask, and you shall receive," said Griggin. He raised his arms, and started chanting a summoning spell.

Something was clearly about to happen. Signs were raised with rapidly changing images on them. They settled into a picture of trees, and a picture of a desert. The floor fell away , to be replaced by lush green trees on one side, shifting red sand-dunes and rocks on the other. 

 

There was a claxon, and magical numbers appeared in the sky. Three... Two... One... Begin! On the other side of the arena, the four girls sprinted towards them.

"See you on the flipside, suckers," said Raven. She and Interalia disappeared from sight.

Griggin completed his spell, and from out of nowhere, a daemon appeared. A massive Human-like form, bone spikes protruding from its back, wielding an axe too heavy for anyone but it to use.

"Don't waste my time, lesser creature," said the daemon.

Griggin pointed at the approaching girls. "Attack. Felstorm!"

"A paltry task."

The daemon rushed out to the girls with frightening speed, and turned round on the spot, swinging its axe. The girls scattered to the four winds, taking leaps and cartwheels.

"Miss Mira, do you like trees?"

"I _love_ trees," said Mira.

They turned round and ran for the forest biome. 

* * *

"Go Team RWBY!"

Ruby ran towards their opponents, her friends by her side. This was an extra match, to allow some latecomers a step into the tournament. As far as Ruby was concerned, they could step right out again. She held her scythe, Crescent Rose, in a semi-collapsed state, so she could run faster. A few dozen yards ahead, two members of Team GRIM disappeared into thin air.

"Whoa!" said Blake. "Where'd _they_ go?"

"Some sort of cloak," yelled Weiss. "Keep on your toes, they'll pop up somewh... What is _that_?!"

"It's a dude with an axe," said Yang, cycling her Ember Celica.

The axe dude screamed, and started turning on the spot, turning his axe into a whirlwind of death and destruction. Weiss planted a white glyph on front of her and launched herself over the daemon's head. Blake and Ruby flipped out of the way. Yang unloaded her bracelet shotguns into the daemon, who smashed his axe into her, sending her flying. She landed ten yards back on one hand and two feet, giving her just the right run-up. She shot forward, smashing her fists into the daemon, firing her guns.

"Go get the others! I have this one!"

Ruby, Blake and Weiss ran towards the trees. The little man and the tall woman in green had disappeared into the shadows. Ruby extended her scythe. Blake drew her sword. Weiss changed her rapier to its red Dust chamber. In a triangle formation, they walked forward, each covering a slice of the world round them.

"Where are you? Don't you want to play?" Ruby's eyes looked up, down, round.

Blake walked backwards, trusting Ruby and Weiss to have her back. She strained her Faunus senses to the limit, alert to every rustle of leaves, every snap of a twig, every...

There was a bird call to her left. There were no birds in the Arena. Three weapons turned towards the noise. Weiss gave a cry and stumbled forward, two great slashes in the back of her shirt. They could just see the tall woman disappear.

"Weiss!" Ruby kneeled down by her friend.

Weiss lay on the ground, teeth chattering, shivering all over. She bared her teeth at Ruby. "Look _out_ you stupid girl!"

Ruby felt a sudden sharp pain in her side, and cried out.

" _Down!_ " cried Blake, and slashed out at the small woman who had stabbed Ruby. The small woman dodged the stroke, and faded from sight as she sprinted off.

Weiss got up, still shivering. "Keep your eyes open. Don't be distracted."

"Right," said Blake.

Ruby and Weiss willed their auras into closing their wounds.

"Something's not right," said Weiss. "I'm still draining. Almost like... poison."

Ruby frowned. "That's not allowed, is it?"

"Tell that to them," said Blake.

"Back to back, people," said Ruby.

Blake turned round, pistol out, and fired. There was a cry from somewhere in the trees.

"Got you."

She glanced up at the scoreboard. A quarter of the aura belonging to the woman named Raven had disappeared. Good. Have some more of that.

"We can beat them," said Blake. "Just don't let them get the drop on us."

"Easier said than done," muttered Weiss. 

* * *

Mira watched Griggin at the edge of the trees, concentrating on his daemon, currently in a fight with the blonde girl Yang. The daemon's form started to shimmer as its resources were running out. She raised her hand for a healing spell.

"Don't," said Griggin. "Heal _me_."

He raised a four-fingered hand and chanted a spell. A red line shot out towards the daemon. Red drops of sweat or blood appeared on Griggin's forehead. Mira put a hand on his shoulder and cast a regrowth spell. Mira had never fought with warlocks before, but she'd heard stories of how nasty their spells were, often hurting themselves as much as their enemies. And right now, Griggin was channeling his own reserves to his daemon, burning himself in the process. She shivered, but poured in more healing, until with a snap, the red line disappeared, and the daemon's form flickered out of existence. Griggin gasped.

"That girl is _strong_ ," he said.

There were sounds of gunfire behind them.

"Let's see how the rogues are doing," said Mira. 

 

As it happened, the rogues were doing fairly well, but weren't having it all their own way. Raven had sustained some bullet wounds, and Interalia had almost been knocked senseless by a few lumps of ice hurled at her by a rune circle. She looked at Raven, who was up in a tree, glaring down on the three girls, red, white, and black, who were slowly moving round, looking for them. Raven caught her eye, held up a round object in her hand. Interalia nodded, readied herself. Raven dropped the ball between the girls, and it exploded with a sharp noise, filling up the forest with dense smoke. Interalia sprinted forward, and slashed at the back of the black girl's knees, scoring a good hard hit, but receiving a slash across her back in return. Meanwhile, Raven fell down from the trees, and hit the white girl in the back of the head with the handle of her dagger. The red girl's scythe came round with a speed that it really shouldn't be able to achieve for such a small girl, and hit Raven in the shoulder. Wincing with pain, Raven rolled away, into the trees.

"They're getting trashed," said Mira. "Cover me."

Mira moved close enough to see Raven and Interalia. She raised her hands, and a cloud of green magic grew about the rogues' bodies. The black girl spotted her almost immediately, turned round and aimed her weapon. Before she could fire, Griggin's bolt of frostfire hit her, and she was thrown back.

The red girl gave a shout. " _Retreat_!"

The girls sprinted off, some of them not as fast as they had been, but still too fast to catch all together. Griggin fired frostfire bolts at their backs, as much to encourage them to keep running as anything else.

"Welcome back, Healthy," said Interalia. "My butt hurts."

"Nobody ever died of a broken butt," said Mira. She pointed. "They've gone to the desert."

Raven chuckled evilly. "They're not as good in forests as we are."

"Daemons _like_ deserts," said Griggin. "Time to go on the offensive."

"What do you think _we've_ been doing," said Raven. "Needlepoint?"

"In a way," said Interalia. 

* * *

Ruby, Weiss, and Blake lay behind a large boulder in the desert biome and looked at the forest section. Yang joined them.

"I got the axe dude," said Yang.

"We got our butts kicked," said Weiss. "Go you."

"Where's the rest?"

Ruby aimed her rifle and looked through the scope. "At the edge of the forest, looking at us."

Blake stared up at the scoreboards. "Look at their _auras_! They're back to full again! How'd they do that?"

Ruby tapped her fingers on the rock. "I got it all wrong. I thought the green woman was the leader, but she's not. It's the little guy. The little guy is the one summoning the axe dude. The green woman is the one pushing their auras back up. We could have won this three times already if she didn't."

"Incoming!" Yang ducked behind the boulder as a bolt of red-and-blue passed over them. It smashed into a boulder behind them and reduced it to gravel.

"I've got an idea," said Blake. "Let's try not to get hit by that."

"That's a _very_ good idea," said Weiss. As they peered over the boulder, they saw the green woman and the little man walking across the arena floor, plain as day. Ruby aimed, fired off a round.

"Uh-oh," said Yang. "Axe dude's back."

"Right," said Ruby. "Checkmate? You keep those sneaks off our backs. We need to take down the green woman, because if we don't, then we can just keep hitting them and never get anywhere. I'll take the green woman. Yang? You take the little guy. Ignore the axe dude, just stay out of the way."

"And what do _I_ do?"

They all looked round. Behind them stood the little sneaky woman. Weiss' weapon circled round, and stabbed at her, but she was gone before she could get a hit in.

"Get her!" Ruby turned to Yang. "Me green woman, you little guy."

"I get the little guy," said Yang. 

 

Ruby narrowed her eyes, and shot away, heading for the green woman. She vaguely noted that the axe dude was running towards Blake and Weiss, but no time to think about that now. She easily dodged two firebolts heading for her, then opened her eyes wide.

"Oh you've _got_ to be kidding me!"

In a half circle round the little man were some of the ugliest little creatures Ruby had ever seen. They were shooting fireballs at Yang and her.

"Nope, _not_ having that." Ruby slammed her scythe into the ground to brake, swung round holding on to its handle, then pulled the trigger. One by one, the little imps disappeared in clouds of dust. Yang passed to her left, heading for the little guy. Ruby accelerated to the green woman, and smashed into her, sending her flying back. Ruby ran towards her to finish her off, but before she collapsed, the woman raised her hand and Ruby found herself caught in a whirlwind, tossing and turning her about. The green woman, teeth bare, started glowing with a green light, building herself up again.

Yang sprinted towards the little demon-botherer as fast as she could, but nowhere near as fast as Ruby. She raised her fists to knock this little annoying piece of work into the next week. The little man saw her, raised his fists to the side, and shouted words in a language dripping with pure evil. As Yang watched, eyes growing wide, there was a purple cloud of smoke, and before her stood a horned creature, black and purple, with black leathery wings. Yang's hair flared up, her eyes turned red, and she rammed her fist into the creature. The creature grabbed her arm, and Yang could not pull free. She swung wildly with her other arm, but was blocked, and the next moment, Yang was up in the air, held by an arm and a leg. The creature's deep voice rattled her chest.

**"Katra zil shukil"**

With inhuman strength, the creature started to pull. Yang almost fainted from the sudden pain. She could hear her shoulder cracking.

Yang _screamed_. 

 

Ruby fell to the floor as the winds subsided. In her ears was the most frightening sound she had ever heard. Her big strong sister was screaming in more fear and pain than she had ever heard her. In that splintered second, she _knew_ that Yang was going to die, not knocked out of the tournament, but _die_. In front of her was the devilish creature, more frightening than any Grimm, and he had Yang in his hands, writhing in agony, unable to do anything. Ruby slashed out with her scythe at the creature, hit after hit, slicing great bleeding gashes in its smoking skin. The creatures eyes, cruel, burning, turned to her. With a bellow, he threw Yang up, away, till her body struck the forcefield protecting the spectators. She fell to the ground, not moving.

The daemon creature bent over to make a grab for Ruby, but she was long gone, speeding towards her sister as fast as her semblance could take her, tears running down her cheeks, cold in the wind of her speed.

" _Yang!_ "

Ruby fell to her knees next to her sister. Her body shape was... _wrong_. Her arm... her leg... her face was a mask of pain. Little noises came from her lips. There was a flapping noise behind her, and the purple daemon, wings beating in great leaps, came towards them. Ruby slammed down her scythe and emptied the rest of her ammo clip into it. She kept pulling the trigger even when her bullets were spent, and nothing came but clicks.

Ruby screamed. " _Stay away from her!_ "

Smoke swirled, and in the blink of an eye, the demon shrunk to the small form of Griggin Steambender. He slammed his staff on the ground and raised his hand. A ball of hot and cold fire appeared, swirling, growing. Blood was streaming down his face, and from holes in his clothes. His eyes burnt at Ruby.

" _Is this fight to the death?_ "

Ruby's eyes opened wide. " _What_? No! Please! Don't hurt her."

Griggin closed his fist. The frostfire bolt disappeared. He took a deep breath.

"Team GRIM! To me!" He raised his fist. "We forfeit!" 

* * *

"Right. Weiss was it?" Raven had a hand clapped over Weiss' eyes, a sharp blade at her throat. "I hear you've just won. Congratulations. Now I'm going to let you go, but if you turn around and attack me, then I'll take your head off and score your boyfriend before your blood is cold."

Raven let go. Weiss turned round to her, glaring.

"I don't have a boyfriend."

"That explains," said Interalia. Blake was helping her to her feet.

"Well then get one so I can score him," said Raven.

They trotted to where Griggin was kneeled by Yang's side. Mira came up and raised her hand to heal Griggin. Griggin shook his head, pointing at Yang.

"Her first."

Mira kneeled next to Yang and held her hand over her.

"Dislocated shoulder. Dislocated hip. Sprained vertebrae. Two cracked ribs." She looked round to Griggin. "By the Light, Mr. Steambender, were you trying to tear her limb from limb?"

Griggin grunted, sucking on a healthstone. "Mercy is not a design feature of my Metamorphosis."

Mira shook her head, turned back to Yang.

"Easy now, my child. We're friends now. I'm here. It will be allright."

As softly as she could, Mira put Yang's arm next to her, put her hand on her stomach. She concentrated, casting her healing spells. Yang's body started to glow with a soft green light. Mira cast more spells, intensifying the light as the moments went by, until Yang had turned into a creature of pure green light. There was a smell of freshly cut grass in the air. Ruby looked up at Yang's aura bar underneath her picture. It filled up, but the percentage kept growing as the bar started blinking because the computer that ran it couldn't understand how someone's aura could be ten times its normal strength.

Yang opened her eyes, and they were glowing a bright orange. She looked up at Mira, opened her mouth to speak, but no words came. Mira smiled at her and helped her sit up. Yang felt her shoulder.

"Yes, I'm awesome," said Mira. "Cenarion Circle's National Elf Service. All the heals, all the time. Want to sit here forever or do you want to get up?"

"I can?"

"Sure."

Yang got to her feet, and the green glow that surrounded her faded away. She looked up at the crowd, who had exploded in cheers. Yang's big grin was projected on the main display screen.

"Congratulations," said Mira. "Now does this place do boiling water? I could use a nice cup of honey mint tea." 

* * *

Team GRIM (disbanded) and Team RWBY (very much still in the game) were sitting at a table in one of the many little restaurants around the arena for a reconciliatory cup of tea. Raven was emptying the most extravagant ice cream sundae on the menu. How she was ever going to enjoy the strawberry cones back home again was a problem for another day.

"How are you going to get home again, Mr. Steambender?" Ruby was sitting across from him, next to Interalia. Griggin and Interalia were sitting on a stack of phone books so they could see what was on the table.

"That won't be a problem. I'll summon my wife Lenna here, and she can portal us home."

Ruby's jaw dropped. "You're married to a _daemon_?"

Interalia buried her face in her hands laughing. "Go on, Boilerman. Show us your succubus."

"Shivarras are better stacked," said Raven, in between spoonfulls. "And they give _great_ cuddles."

"I am happy to say that my wife is neither Sayaad nor Eredun," said Griggin. "She is as Gnomish as I am. And probably wondering where we are."

"At least let me finish my ice cream," said Raven.

The door opened, and in came a girl with rather eye-catching bunny ears, a cheerful looking girl with orange hair, and a young man wearing a green tunic. Yang spotted him, got up, leapt into his arms and planted her face on his in one fluid motion that put ballet dancers to shame.

Weiss pointed her thumb at them. "She _does_ have a boyfriend."

"And that's him?" said Interalia.

Yang pulled her head back. "Hey. Who are you?"

"I am Lie Ren. Your boyfriend."

"Oh. _Good_." They went back to kissing.

"Not scoring him," said Raven. "I have ice cream."

"Also your boobs are too small," said Mira.

"Hey! I've killed for less than that."

Mira waved her hand at the bunny girl. "Hi Long-ears."

Velvet Scarlatina giggled. "People never see beyond the ears. I am more than my ears."

"I feel you, Sister. Bloody Humans."

"Some of them are nice," said Velvet, _not_ looking at the girl next to her.

"Hi! I'm Nora." She looked round the table. "I missed your fight because I was in Velvet's dorm because Coco and Yatsuhashi and Fox were out watching the fight."

Velvet looked away, a slightly red colour on her cheeks.

"But I saw the recap on my scroll and you guys were pretty spectacular, with demons and mad ninja skills and Yang and all, and you little people... do I call you little people? Sorry if I'm being rude, what is the word?"

"Your Gnomish Overlords," said Interalia.

" _Gnomes_? Oh my, I thought you were only a fairytale, but anyway, I've never seen a semblance like that before, where you grow really big and get wings."

"Hopefully, you never will again," said Griggin.

"Yeah, it did look pretty grim and evil and all, but that was all a misunderstanding and I can see you are all nice people after all. It's such a shame that you're out of the tournament because you'd be awesome, and we'd be best friends in no time and go hunting Grimm together."

"Aww," said Interalia. "That's so sweet, thank you Bubbles. Hey Boilerman, can we take her home? They can have Scary Chick in return."

"Hmmm. I'm up for that," said Raven, trying to dig the last bit of molten ice cream out of the glass.

"Little Aubrey likes her," said Griggin. "She baby-sits cheap. I think it's time to set up my portal." 

* * *

It took the combined effort of Griggin, Raven and Mira to set up a summoning portal in an out-of-the-way place. Out stepped a short, rather ample Gnomish woman. She walked over to Griggin and kissed him in a way to show even Ren and Yang how it was done.

"Griggin Steambender, you _know_ I hate these things. I always think imps are looking under my dress when I step through."

"I've told them not to," said Griggin. "But we'll be travelling back in a nice clean mage portal."

"You bet," said Lenna. "Have you said your goodbyes?"

Griggin and friends did a round of handshakes. Yang was the last.

"You are a very strong fighter, Miss Xiao Long. Defeating Zig-Barash was no mean feat. With time, you will be a force to be reckoned with."

"By that time, you won't get me as easily as you did today," said Yang.

"Never stop learning, Miss Xiao Long. And be safe."

"You too, Mr. Steambender." 

 

Lenna did the magic to whisk her and her friends back to the city of Stormwind. One by one, they stepped through. Yang watched the circle of the portal grow smaller and smaller, then disappear. Blake stood next to her, put her arm round Yang's shoulders.

"He never apologised."

"Doesn't need to," said Yang. "We were fighting to win. They were fighting for their lives." She smiled at Blake. "If any of you are in danger, you bet I'll kill if I have to. Hey." Yang glanced over her shoulder to where Ren stood talking to Nora and Velvet. "Do you mind taking Ruby and Weiss for a nice long walk?"

Blake's striking yellow eyes gleamed. "What's it worth to you?"

"I'll return the favour once you get your butt in gear and grab Mr. Sun Wukong. You're blushing. Looks cute on you."

"He's a dork," said Blake, fondly. "Hey Ruby? Weiss? I need your help with something in the library." 

* * *

Ren had finally gone to his own bed, and all that was left in the RWBY dorm were the people who lived there. Weiss and Blake were asleep in their beds, Ruby was finishing up some course work, and Yang was standing on one leg, fists by her chest, the other leg high in the air. She bent her leg, kicked up, then leaped up and kicked with her other leg. She followed up with a few punches. Ruby put down her book and sat on the edge of her bed looking at her.

"Good to see you're all right again."

Yang shook her head. "It's weird. My body can do this stuff no problem. But my head says I need to be in a hospital bed."

"Have a good night's sleep," said Ruby. "Feel better in the morning."

"I suppose. Hey Sis? Come here." Yang hugged her little sister gently, not in the rough way that always led to fighting. Ruby hugged back.

"When I was lying there, all broken and battered, I heard you defending me. I wasn't completely out of it. Thank you."

"Yang," said Ruby, looking up into her sister's eyes. "Please don't die. Ever."

Yang pulled Ruby closer, stroked her short dark hair. "I love you too, Sis." 


End file.
